Arigatou
by aquarius tosca
Summary: "Aku lelah hidup! Kalau kau menjadi aku rasanya pasti sakit!"/"CERITAKAN KEPADAKU BODOH!/A-arigatou Rin. Saya menyadari ada berberapa paragraf yang tidak masuk akal karena pikiran sedang kacae (gapenting). Flame?Aku terima.Mind to RnR?


**Hai Readers! Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari kejadian di China. Seorang Pria ingin bunuh diri di jembatan penyebrangan tapi di halangi oleh tugas pemadam kebakaran, dan ada perempuan lewat disitu menasehati nya agar tidak bunuh diri. Pria itu tersentuh dan merasakan perempuan ini adalah cintanya padahal sebelumnya mereka tidak saling kenal udah gitu, perempuan mengaku itu pacarnya kepada petugas pemadam kebakarannya agar dia diturunkan padahal kenal belum apa bagaimanapun ini tetap fiksi. Flame?Aku terima ^^!**

**Discalimer: Vocaloid punya nya Yamaha Corp. & Crypton Future Media**

* * *

Len POV

Saat nya hari ini aku mati. Aku lelah hidup lagi, aku hari ini berencana untuk bunuh diri (Author: Ane kehabisan kata-kata, gomen -.-v | Len: tugas jurnalistik lo gimana? *mancing emosi | Author: buat ff aja gue kehabisan kata-kata apalagi tugas Jurnalistik). Nama ku Kagamine Len umur ku 21 tahun. Aku ingin bunuh diri karena aku terbakar api cemburu

*flashback*

Aku berjalan sore hari di taman aku janjian dengan orang yang kusukai. Megpoid Gumi.

Someone :Gumiya aku mencintaimu

Gumiya :Aku juga mencintaimu juga Gumi

Gumi :CHU!

Gumiya :*blush*

Hah? Gumiya rivalku menyatakan cinta nya. Argh! Musnah semua cintaku! Padahal aku menyukai nya dari dulu kecil. Dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak.

Len : O-oh aku mengganggu kalian ya? Gomen

Gumi :E-eh Len!?

*flashback end*

Kami-sama... apakah hari ini waktunya aku mengakhiri hidupku? Aku mencintai Gumi, Kami-sama. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi kenapa Kami-sama tak memihak padaku? Aku sudah lelah hidup, kalo tidak hidup bersama Gumi. Padahal aku yang janjian sama dia di taman. Tapi, kenapa malah ketemu sama Gumiya?

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong jembatan penyebrangan mencari tempat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Ah ini tempat yang tepat. Aku segera menaiki di pinggiran luar lorong jembatan penyebrangan.

Normal POV

"Eh ada yang mau bunuh diri tuh!"kata warga yang tinggal ataupun lewat di sekitar situ. Semua warga yang melihat aksi bunuh diri Len itu segera menelpon petugas pemadam kebakaran dan polisi.

"Ganteng-ganteng bunuh diri~"

"Hwaa jangan bunuh diri, Menikahlah denganku(?)"

"Hey baka untuk apa kau bunuh diri!?"

"Turun!"

Sekilas seperti itu lah yang warga ucapkan. "Aku lelah hidup! Kalau kau menjadi aku. Pasti rasanya sakit!"teriak Len meneriaki warga yang menyuruh dia turun. Pemadam kebakaran datang. "Hey turun kamu!"kata salah satu petugas kebakaran. Beberapa petugas kebakaran segera membuka kasur agar saat Len jatuh tidak mati.

"Hey singkirkan kasur itu, _baka!"_teriak Len dari atas. "Tidak!"tegas salah satu polisi. "Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?"tanya pemadam kebakaran itu."Bukan urusanmu _baka_"teriak Len. _Cih! Mereka egois. Tidak mengerti perasaanku! _Batin Len.

"Kami-sama! Kalo ini waktunya aku mati. Berikanlah aku tempat di sisimu! (?)"teriak Len. "Sudah saatnya. Terima kasih Kami-sama yang telah memberikan aku hidup`"ucap Len sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya. "Saatnya aku jatuh..."ucap Len lagi dan menutup matanya. Saat jatuh ia merasakan ada yang memegang pundaknya dia merasa terangkat. "Hah malaikat!"seru Len. Ia segera membuka matanya.

* * *

Rin POV

Aku Kagamiya Rin aku berumur 20 tahun. Aku ingin menyebrang jalan ke rumah Miku. Tapi, kok di tempat jembatan aku menyebrang banyak yang ngumpul ya? Udah gitu ada pemadam kebakaran dan polisi segala.

"Heh kamu segera tolong dia. Dia ingin bunuh diri"kata ibu yang mengagetkan ku dan orang yang tidak kukenal. "Aku tidak kenal dia"kataku. "Sudah, pria itu pasti mau bersamamu. Kurasa kamu dan dia cocok"kata ibu itu. Huh dalam situasi seperti ini masih bisa aja tuh ibu bergurau. Pria itu berambut honeyblonde sepertiku tapi diikat ponytail. Siapa ya? Aku segera kesana untuk melihat keadaan dan naik ke jembatan penyebrangan. Dia ingin menjatuhkan dirinya. Aku segera menolong orang bodoh itu.

"Saat nya aku jatuh"ucap pria itu. Aku segera memegang pundaknya. "Hah malaikat!"seru nya. Dia segera membuka mata. "Oh aku belum mati"katanya. Dia segera menghadap ke aku. "Hey _baka _kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri? Mau kaya apa juga kalo bunuh diri. Kami-sama akan memasukan mu ke neraka! Tak ada gunanya bunuh diri, kau tahu?"ujarku. "Hey lepaskan aku!"kesalnya. "Tidak akan! Menghadap lah ke aku"teriakku. "Cih, yasudah"katanya sambil membalikan tubuhnya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku sudah tak ada gunanya di dunia ini!'kata Pria bodoh itu. "Nama kau siapa?"tanya ku masih memegang pundak nya.

"Namaku? Kagamine Len"jawabnya dingin. "Ck, aku kesal dengan orang dingin sepertimu. Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?"tanyaku. "Bukan urusanmu, bawel"jawabnya dingin. "CERITAKAN KEPADAKU! BODOH!" paksaku. Dia menatapku seperti tatapan _dasar cewe gila. _"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu? baka"jawabku. "Orang yang kusukai mencintai orang lain"jawabnya dingin. "Kau ini... hanya gara-gara cinta? Bodoh sekali kau. Kau ini tampan, pasti banyak fangirl nya. Sementara aku culun, berkaca mata, selalu dibully sahabat Cuma 2 namanya Miku dan Luka. Pacar mereka berdua pun suka mebully ku. Kau hanya cinta sampai segini nya bodoh kau. Sekarang dengar aku, tak ada gunanya bunuh diri Kagamine-san"jelasku panjang lebar. Mata biru _azure _kami saling bertemu.

* * *

Normal POV.

Mata biru azure mereka saling bertemu memikat. Keheningan pun terjadi. Len merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang _kenapa rasanya jantungku berdegup kencang. Padahal kami belum pernah bertemu apalagi kenal _batin Len dan Rin sama. _Sepertinya dia perempuan yang baik. D-dan sepertinya aku mencint- ck! Ah tidak!~ _batin Len. "A-ayo, jangan bunuh diri semangat kau harus semangat. Tangan Rin yang lembut memegang pipi Len. "Kau harus kuat!"kata Rin, tiba-tiba kacamata Rin jatuh. "Ah maaf, aku cuma minus sedikit kok jadi masih bisa melihat jelas"kata Rin. "I-iya"jawab Len terbata-bata dia jawab terbata-bata karena terpesona dengan kecantikan Rin _dasar orang bodoh! Rin cantik seperti ini di bully _batin Len.

"O-oh iya, k-kau orang pertama y-yang melihat aku tanpa kacamata. Orang tua dan sahabat baikku sendiri tidak pernah melihat. Orang tua ku sudah meninggal saat aku masih bayi. Aku dititipkan oleh Tante ku. Dan mungkin dia melihat, saat masih bayi saja. Aku memakai kacamata saat TK"kata Rin. _A-aku orang pertama? WTH?! Bukan orang pertama juga sih Cuma aku liat dia tanpa kacamata saat dia dewasa _Batin Len.

"Yaudah gausah buang-buang waktu, ayo jangan bunuh diri, semangat! Hidupmu masih panjang! Semangat Kagamine-san!"kata Rin. "Gausah pake embel-embel _san _atau Kagamine panggil saja aku Len. Sebagai gantinya aku memanggil kau Rin"kata Len. "I-iya"kata Rin. Rin dan Len merasakan bahwa tubuh mereka panas, sangat panas. "Cepat sekarang kau turun"bentak Rin. "Iy- TIDAK!"Len membantah. "Ku mohon Len, masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu dan mencintaimu. Termasuk aku. Aku menyayangi mu walaupun kita belum pernah bertemu dan berkenalan. Jika kau tidak bunuh diri, kau akan menjadi temanmu yang selalu bersamamu"ucap Rin.

"PAK! INI KEKASIH SAYA! TOLONG BANTU SAYA!"teriak Rin kebawah. "Iya siap!"kata Petugas pemadam kebakaran langsung bergegas ke atas dan menarik Len. Len yang gak kenal sama Rin dan Rin mengaku bahwa Len adalah kekasihnya langsung cengo aja

"A-arigatou Rin"kata Len. "Douita nee"kata Rin. Len merasakan bahwa Rin adalah cintanya dan jodohnya. Rin ingin melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke rumah Rin baru saja Rin melangkahkan kaki, Rin merasa ada yang memeluk nya dari belakang. Sontak Rin kaget. "a-aishiteru Rin"bisik Len di telinga Rin. "hah?! Kita baru saja berkenalan kenapa kau sudah yakin?"bingung Rin sambil mengganti posisi agar bisa melihat Len. "Karena aku yakin kamu adalah cinta sejati ku, bolehkan hubungan kita lebih dari teman atau lebih dari segalanya?"kata Len. "E-EH?! LEN?"bingung Rin. Len langsung mencium Rin tepat di bibir Rin dengan lembut sayangnya hanya berlangsung 6 detik saja.

"Hey! Kau merebut _first kiss _ku baka. Hahaha"kata Rin sambil tertawa. "Haha akhirnya aku merebut first kiss mu Rin"kata Len sambil tertawa kecil. "A-aishiteru Len, aku mau"ucap Rin. Mereka merasakan bahwa tubuh mereka makin panas.

**Ceritanya cepet banget ya alurnya... maaf jika bertele-tele dan banyak typo nya makanya aku butuh flame nya ya ^^ jangan edes-edes tapi ._. hehehe **


End file.
